This invention relates to a stabilizer used in telescopic stands, especially stands for holding musical scores, for the adjustment of the height of the telescopic racks.
To comply with different height requirements, telescopic stands, especially musical stands, are usually formed of two or more sleeving tubes for adjustments by extension or shortening. At the present, sleeving tubes are commonly stabilized by setting a screw on the upper end of a female tube and threading the screw from the female tube to contact with an inner male tube, thus fixing the height of the telescopic stand.
Such stabilizers as mentioned above are generally recognized as being inconvenient in actual use since the screw must be tightened or loosened. To solve this problem, this invention discloses a special elastic connection between the female tube and the male tube which can easily adjust the height of the telescopic stand.